


You Asked For This

by roxashasboxers



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Anal Sex, Kink Meme, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Rape, Violence, bottom!Kendall, dark!Logan, hurt!Kendall, that fic I lost interest in but finished anyway, wow that's out of character but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashasboxers/pseuds/roxashasboxers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for the BTR Kink Meme: Kendall doesn't think Logan is fun in bed anymore (Kendall has always been dominant before), so he dumps Logan. Immediately afterwards Logan starts to rape Kendall out of anger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Asked For This

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty fucked up. And pretty OoC.

"It's not like it's my fault. I mean, if James didn't want other people using his 'Cuda massive hold, then he should bring it into his room instead of just leaving it on the counter, but no. He has to take over the entire bathroom and-"   
  
"Logan, I think we should break up." Kendall suddenly blurts out, interrupting his boyfriend's ranting.  
  
"Expect us to just- What?"  
  
Kendall sighs, running a hand through his hair, "I just... I think we should break up is all."  
  
Logan nods, "Yeah, I got that part, but what I mean is why?"  
  
"Logan, I like you, I do, but I don't think you can give me what I need." Kendall explains, hardly daring to look Logan in the eye.  
  
Logan crosses his arms, "Uh huh. And what is it that you need?"  
  
"You're not aggressive enough for me. I mean, yeah, the whole scared virgin thing was hot at first but sometimes I need you to take charge and I know you're not gonna do that so we should just end things instead of wasting our time on something that isn't-"  
  
"Shut up." Logan growls, voice low and lethal.  
  
Kendall freezes, looking up. He startles to see Logan is standing much closer than before, "What?"  
  
The brunette fists his shirt, pulling Kendall to his feet, "I said, 'Shut. Up.' You think I'm not aggressive enough for you? I'll fucking show you aggressive. Come on."  
  
"What- ?"  
  
"Come on!" Logan yells, dragging Kendall after him and into their bedroom.   
  
"Logan, what're you- Dude!" Kendall shrieks as he's slammed face-down onto his own bed. He starts to push himself up but Logan climbs on top of him, pressing a knee into the small of the younger boy's back and pulls Kendall's arms around. Kendall hisses at the strain the angle causes his muscles, but Logan doesn't seem to care, just grabs Kendall's wrists in one hand and pulls his shirt over his head with the other, bunching the fabric around the blond's hands. He pulls it tight and wraps it around, effectively binding Kendall's hands  
  
"Logan? Look man, I get that you're trying to make a point but I've already-"   
  
"Shut up." Logan growls.  
  
Kendall stiffens at the angry tone, "Logan?"  
  
"I told you to shut up!" Logan yells, angrily reaching under Kendall to undo his pants. He yanks them down fast enough to leave Kendall's thighs slightly rug-burned. The blonde hisses as his underwear follows suit, scraping against his now sensitive skin, "I'm gonna let you up now. If you know what's good for you, you'll do exactly as I say and you won't try to run. Got it?"  
  
Kendall is silent so Logan fists his hair, dragging his head back, "Got it?"  
  
Kendall gasps, "Yes!"  
  
Logan releases him, "Good." He eases off of Kendall, who stays down in fear, "Kneel on the floor."  
  
Kendall awkwardly pushes himself up and tumbles off of the bed, falling to the carpet with little grace. He positions himself on his knees as asked, anxiety growing. Logan quickly drops his own clothes, baring his erection, "Suck me off."  
  
Kendall grimaces, "Dude, no way." He's never liked giving blowjobs. In fact, he's only done it once, and that was on Logan's birthday.  
  
Logan glares down at him momentarily before shrugging, "Fine. But I'm not gonna bother to prepare you, so you either get me nice and wet or I'm fucking you dry. Your pick."  
  
Kendall scrambles to his feet, "You're not getting anywhere near my ass. That's not what I meant when I-"  
  
"I don't give a shit about what you meant, Kendall. I'm not trying to be aggressive for you. This isn't about your needs. This is about mine. Frankly, you're pissing me the fuck off right now. So hurry up and decide; you gonna suck my dick or am I fucking you dry?"  
  
Kendall gawks, unsure how to respond. Logan doesn't wait, just uses Kendall's shock to his advantage. He shoves Kendall back onto the bed and pushes his legs apart. Kendall struggles but a firm hand clamps down on the back of his neck and he stills. Logan smirks, "Remember, you asked for this."  
  
Kendall bites back a whimper. Logan spits into his palm, slicking himself up. He's not exactly all that keen on chafing his dick, so he repeats the action until he's satisfied. With one hand on Kendall's neck, he guides himself forward and pushes.  
  
Kendall lets out a startled gasp that breaks off into a cry, "Logan!"  
  
Logan smirks. With another shove he feels himself slip past the initial resistance. Kendall chokes on a sob of his name.  
  
Logan leans forward to growl in Kendall's ear, "I stood by you. I covered for you when you screwed up and I even let you date Jo because you were too damn scared to admit that you like cock. And this is how you repay me?"  
  
"Logan! I-" Kendall yells, clawing at the sheets in a desperate attempt to get away.  
  
"No! Just shut up! I'm sick of you telling me what to do and I'm sick of you expecting me to just go along with things! Now it's my turn to be in control." Logan snarls, and with that he drives deep into Kendall.  
  
Kendall howls with every thrust, begs for Logan to stop, let him go, forgive him, anything at all. Logan ignores his pleas, just keeps fucking into the blonde, hands gripping his neck and hip tight, sure to bruise but he doesn't really care anymore. Kendall's screwed him over too many times, and now it's time for a little pay back.  
  
Kendall's screams soon die down to defeated whimpers, sobs of his name and apologies that are way too late. Logan doesn't slow.  
  
When Logan finally climaxes, most of his anger is gone. Now he's just hurt and scared and with one look at Kendall beneath him, he's guilty as hell. Logan pulls out slowly and Kendall barely moves. He just shudders and tries to curl in on himself.  
  
Logan feels bile creep up his throat when he realizes what he's just done. He almost vomits right there, but instead he thinks about all that has led them to this point and yeah, he's not so sorry anymore.  
  
Logan leans down so Kendall can hear him, "Just remember: You asked for this."


End file.
